


Killing Blow

by whatchamajig



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Prostitution, Pining, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchamajig/pseuds/whatchamajig
Summary: On the night of the parade, Sandayu Oda loses to the thief, V.This sticks with him.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Killing Blow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to avoid burnout for Dreams.

The killing blow, as it were, comes not from Takemura or the cyborg, but from the thief that Takemura has adopted. 

Sandayu finds the thief on the night of the parade, one hand removing the netrunner’s link and the other bracing her body so she doesn’t fall against the cement. A caring gesture for a man rumored to be so merciless. 

Vincent Lackett, his file read, former Arasaka counterintelligence operative and in the 99th percentile of netrunners who worked for the corporation. Lackett, who preferred to be called V, had also worked closely with the Spec Ops division during operation “Icefall” and there were unconfirmed rumors of a relationship of some level with a man named Frank Nostra. He had been fired because of the sloppiness of Arthur Jenkins. 

If Sandayu was facing this man with Arasaka forces behind him, he would worry. Instead, the thief has a gun or two. 

Sandayu gets the drop on him, using the weight of his body to push a crate across the room. V’s attention snaps first to that as he lets the netrunner fall, scrambling for a gun when he realizes the deception. It’s luck that blesses him when he manages to bring up the sniper rifle before Sandayu’s mantis blade comes down; the steel collapses, folding like wet paper, and even with his limited knowledge of guns, Sandayu knows that it will never be fixable.

V must notice it as well as he rolls backwards, standing before Sandayu can advance again. The sniper is thrown at him and Sandayu cuts through it, but that’s all the time V needs. Assault rifle in hand he empties a magazine into Sandayu, the bullets staggering him backward as he feels the bullets hit around his sternum. His vest is damaged, the warning on his HUD tells him, but integrity is at 70%.

Their fight becomes a game of cat and mouse, the two of them switching rolls when the other needs to fall back. For someone who once worked behind a desk V is surprisingly agile, losing Sandayu between the construction equipment and dropping from above more than once. He’s the most challenging fight Sandayu’s had since his last spar with Takemura, and if Hanako’s life was not in danger he would take his time.

They come to a head sooner rather than later. 

V ducks under a mantis blade aimed for his head, the metal cracking the concrete it comes in contact with. As Sandayu turns V comes up, rifle replaced with a pistol, and this time when he fires Sandayu feels the burn as the bullets tear through his vest, feels the vacuum that opens in his chest when one rips through his lungs. He staggers in his attack, collapsing at V’s feet. 

Looking up at V Sandayu finds the pistol pointed right at him, a steady look in V’s eyes. The mask protecting his face hisses and then falls to the side, giving Sandayu an unobstructed view.

“Do it.” He hisses, trying to ignore the panic that comes each time he breathes. He’ll die here, he is certain, but at least he died doing he’s duty.

“You and your fucking honor.” V hisses, eyes darting to the side as they turn a burning orange. He’s talking to someone else, Sandayu realizes. Takemura? He hopes he is able to come back to haunt the traitor.

Kneeling down, V pulls out an inhaler, freehand cradling the back of Sandayu’s head as he presses the device against his mouth.

“Two inhales,” He instructs, thumb pressing down on the plunger. The rush of air feels strange in Sandayu’s lungs, half reliving and half scorching. It makes him cough, the taste of copper filling his mouth as his blood bubbles up; V covers his mouth to prevent contamination but he cannot stop it from getting all over his white dress shirt.

“Where’s your emergency beacon?” Moving to straddle his chest V takes Sandayu’s head in both hands, tilting it from side to side as he looks him over with his optics. Looking for a port, Sandayu realizes, because he does not rely on cyberware as much as others. “Do you have Trauma Team?” 

“Hanako-sama’s.” Sandayu rasps. It was required for him to be on her plan rather than have his own, the membership allowing him to ride with her and her with him if needed. “Don’t-”

He doesn’t get to finish before prompts are flying across his screen, a timer with 3-minutes appearing to let him know Trauma was on the way. V presses another inhaler to his lips, repeating the process from before. Once done he places an inhaler in Sandayu’s hands, pulling it up to rest near his head.

“If you need it again before they arrive.” He informs. “Two inhales, no more, no less.”

“You should kill me.” Sandayu hisses, grabbing V’s arm when he makes to leave.

“I told Takemura I wouldn’t, and I like him so… Promise is a promise.” V shrugs at him, prying Sandayu’s fingers from his arm.

“I am. To protect Hanako-sama with my life. It is my duty. My honor.” Commotion picks up outside, the sound of the Trauma Team’s aerodyne filling the air fighting against the screams of people. In his comm-link Sandayu hears Arasaka security shouting.

“I know. It’s a good look on you, servitude.” V shoots him a small smile and then he’s gone, leaving Sandayu to stare at the ceiling until the white and teal of Trauma Team fills his view.

\-----

Recovery will take days, the doctor tells him. Even with nanite technology and BD-assisted therapy Sandayu still took several blows to the chest and a bullet through the lungs, as well as a broken collarbone. Movement should be kept to a minimum, and so that is how Sandayu finds himself stuck in Hanako’s apartment, sleeping in her spare room like a university student rather than her bodyguard.

Today the two of them are on the couch, the television set to the channel that provides stock information. Sandayu sits between Hanako and the windows, having insisted on using his body to protect her as best he can given his state. Down an arm and unable to use his normal range of movement. What a joke.

The show cuts to a commercial. Explosions and gunfire come through the speaker and Sandayu finds himself focusing on it against his will. In his mind he is back on that rooftop, V standing across from him. This time V is unable to get his pistol, Silverhand’s pistol as it turns out, and Sandayu strikes him down. Again and again, the man goes down, whether by a blow to the chest or a mantis blade through the skull, he goes down. The thought makes Sandayu’s jaw clench and his hands form fists as if trying to activate his mantis blades. They remain in place, disabled by the doctor, but he can try.

“You are brooding Sandayu.” Hanakos’ voice breaks the daydream and Sandayu turns to look at her, head snapping in one fluid motion. “It is unbecoming of you.”

“Forgive me Hanako-sama. I am.” He inhales, thinking of the right thing to say. “Trying to find where I went wrong in my confrontation with the thief. He should not have been able to best me. I am-”

“But he did Sandayu.” Reaching out she takes his hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze. “You did and you nearly died, but you did not. You should focus on that.”

“It is my job to protect you.” Licking at his lips he searches her face. He has served as Hanako’s personal bodyguard since he was able to own a gun in Japan, raised and trained mercilessly by both Takemura and an army of instructors. Sandayu does not feel wrong in calling Hanako his closest friend, and she has called him her’s. Yet, he still has a job.

“You did to the best of your ability, do not let anyone tell you otherwise.” Hanako gives him a steely look. She had not told him the full details about what Takemura and V had told her, choosing instead to tell him that they would talk when they were not being monitored. Yorinobu believes that her kidnappers had wanted to ransom her in exchange for a pardon, and though she had not corrected him Sandayu had seen the deception hiding in her eye.

“Hanako.” He swallows heavily.

“No, Sandayu. I am thankful you are alive. I prayed that you would return to me unharmed, but I am glad you were returned regardless. Let us be thankful together.”

She will hear no more, it seems. Pulling away she grabs up her magazine and reclines back into her seat. 

\-----

Try as he might, Sandayu cannot be thankful.

Once he is cleared by the doctor he throws himself back into his training, refusing to let the simulations drop below expert levels. He works until he is exhausted, lungs burning and black spots on the edge of his vision. No one stops him, not even Hanako, though she does treat him coldly when he returns to the apartment. 

The simulation dummies have faces now, or as close as they can. Long features with high cheekbones. Business casual wear under a jacket or bulletproof vest. Pistols, always pistols. If the woman in charge has any comments about the changes she keeps them to herself.

He works until his internal clock tells him that it is 3 A.M.

\-----

The rooftop is painted in shades of colors that Sandayu has never seen before, droplets falling from the sky and turning the world into a giant canvas. He holds out a hand and watches as it is coated in a color that is best described as teal blue.

Movement catches in the corner of his eye and when he turns his head he finds himself staring at V. The other man is dressed as he was on the day of their battle, clothes and hair well styled despite his having climbed several stories. Grey eyes peer at him through lidded eyes, the color there made darker by the orange-colored tear tracks that stain his face. A bold red stripe runs down the middle of his lips.

Sandayu yells, the world shaking in his fury as he launches himself at the other. He doesn’t keep track of what happens but he blinks and he is on his back, V straddling him. V reaches out, running a hand down his chest and reds blossom from his fingertips.

“It’s a good look.” V says before diving in, hand pushing through his chest while he takes a bruising kiss from Sandayu.

Sandayu wakes with a gasp, heart beating rapidly and cock achingly hard. Reassuring himself that he is still alone in his room he lies back, wrapping a hand around himself. He tries to think of anyone but V as he works himself, coming with the image of grey eyes in the back of his head.

\-----

The entirety of the next day Sandayu feels off. 

He trails after Hanako as she goes about her business, trying to ignore the guilt that sits inside him for his dream. Though V had not tried to kill Hanako he still placed her in danger and Sandayu finds that he cannot forgive the man for that. 

Try as he might he cannot get rid of the feeling of V’s lips against his, the way that it had hurt in the most wonderful of ways. It may have been a dream but Sandayu catches himself staring at his lips in mirrors and windows.

As the day winds to an end Hanako approaches him.

“Oda,” She starts and he snaps to attention. “You are relieved for the night.”

“Hanako-sama?” He frowns when she pushes the stop button on the elevator, keeping the carriage on the first floor. 

“You were distracted today. Take the night off, enjoy yourself. You are only human.” She shoots him a small smile, pushing him out of the elevator when he refuses to move. “Come home when you’re done.”

An hour later he finds himself in the classier part of Japantown, a call boy knelt between his legs with his cock in his mouth.

The whore wraps his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly every time he takes more of the cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down he hums each time Sandayu curses, throwing a wink when he finds Sandayu looking at him. The wink draws a groan out of Sandayu, who tangles a fist into the whore’s hair, keeping him in place as he thrusts upwards into his mouth. 

Dropping his hand from Sandayu’s cock the whore opens his mouth more, offering nothing in way of resistance as Sandayu thrusts into his mouth; the feeling of his cock bumping against the back of the whore’s throat has him seeing stars and he pulls at the other’s hair, dragging him further down his cock. 

Closing his eyes, Sandayu lets his mind wander. The blond hair of the whore darkens, curly locks shortening until the sides are nearly sheared and what remains is slicked straight back. Warm hazel eyes turn grey and those pouty lips turn into a cruel smirk. As the fantasy grows the man in his mind plants his hands on Sandayu’s hips, holding him in place as he bobs his head up and down. 

Servitude. The word bounces around his head for a few brief seconds. 

The whore leans back, mouth making an audible ‘pop’ as Sandayu’s cock slips from his mouth.

“What do you want next, baby?” Sandayu stares at him, panting as his fantasy is replaced with reality. The whore is lovely but the more he stares at him the more he realizes this isn’t what he wants.

“Nothing.” Sandayu shakes his head, standing up and forcing the whore to move backward to avoid getting hit. Zipping up his pants, he grabs his jacket off the chair and pauses to make sure the payment is transferred. He even includes a tip.

“Did I do something wrong?” The whore calls after him.

“No,” Sandayu turns, holding up a hand like an apology. “You are not the problem.”

\-----

He should apologize to Hanako.

Sitting on the rooftop of the apartment building Sandayu looks out over Night City, fingers folded together and elbows resting on his knees. Up here it is quiet, the hustle and bustle of the city a mere distant sound that fades into white noise. 

He should apologize to Hanako for lusting after the man who helped kidnap her and possibly killed her father. While Hanako believes Takemura Sandayu is skeptical; Takemura is trustworthy, his closest friend after Hanako, but V is… 

There’d been reports of pigs and cats reverting to a feral state after just a few days of being in the wild. V has done the same, taking to street life like a fish to water. Sandayu hears talks through the various subcoms about how the man shows up with a pistol and glowing optics, leaving either corpses or people with damaged cyberware in his wake. He seems more inclined to the latter, but there’d been reports of growing paranoia among the Scavs and illegal BD merchants. Their numbers are dwindling.

“Would you hate me horribly if I refashioned your mask to look like a cat?” Sandayu turns, frowning at the sight of Hanako padding across the rooftop, champagne flutes in both hands. She sits down next to him, dangling her legs off the side of the building and offering him a glass. “What troubles you?”

Staring at the glass, Sandayu gives it a small swirl, watching the liquid inside. Guilt reddens his cheeks.

“I believe I have betrayed you, Hanako-sama.” He starts, placing the glass between them. “Ever since the night of the parade my thoughts have been occupied with the thief, V. When I go in for upgrades I think only of fighting him again; when I pass through Japantown I always return to our arena; he is in my dreams, Hanako-sama. I know of your dealings with him and that you aim to trust him but it feels like a betrayal every night I go to bed with him on my mind.”

For a long time Hanako says nothing. Sandayu says nothing and does not look at her, afraid that he’ll see her eyes alight as she calls in security to take him away. So when a hand touches his knee he jumps away as if burned, eyes darting first to the hand and then to her face. He finds a smile there, soft and sad.

“We do not get to choose who we are attracted to, Sandayu. So much of your life has been spent by my side that I do not think you know how to have a relationship outside of work and friends with benefits. I wish you had time for a lover or family.” She sighs and tilts her head back.

“I am happy by your side, Hanako-sama.”

“I know, Sandayu. I know, but you have a right to be human. You should go find him, your thief. Fight him or sleep with him, I promise I will not find it a betrayal Sandayu.” She grabs his hand, thumb running over his knuckles. “Be happy, Sandayu. Things are changing very quickly and if we do not make it to the end I at least want us to have been happy, even if only for a moment.”

Hanako picks up Sandayu’s glass, handing it back to him. Once it’s in his hand she raises her own in a toast, laughing softly when the glasses clink together. 

\-----

> _  
> From: Oda S.  
>  To: Takemura G.  
>  Message: Where do I find V?  
>  _

__

> _  
> From Takemura G.  
>  To: Oda S.  
>  Message: why? i will not compromise him.  
>  _

__

> _  
> From: Oda S.  
>  To: Takemura G.  
>  Message: So protective. :) I just want to talk to him.  
>  _

There is a lull in response time and for a moment Sandayu thinks that Takemura is ignoring him. Housing records of Night City are open, and all he’d have to do is walk into City Hall and request the information but he wants Takemura to tell him. To put some trust in Sandayu, and Hanako in turn.

His holo dings.

__

> _  
> From: Takemura G.  
>  To: Oda S.  
> Message: Megabuilding H10. You will have to figure out the apartment. _
> 
> __

__

> __  
> From: Oda S.  
>  To: Takemura G.  
> Message: Thank you, Takemura-sama. 
> 
> __

\-----

No one looks twice at Sandayu as he rides the elevator to the eighth floor. The people of Megabuilding H10 had seen stranger things than a well-dressed Japanese man it seemed, though a dark-haired man on V’s floor had paused outside his door and watched Sandayu with narrowed eyes. A former NCPD officer his system informs him and Sandayu wonders if the man thinks he is a dealer, or a fixer, or a john. It doesn’t matter because the line of sight is broken when he steps into the next hallway.

V’s apartment is easy to break into. The door chirps happily as it opens and the gentle sound of orchestration music greets him, soothing tones seemingly pushing away the tension Sandayu didn’t realize he was holding. As he steps into the apartment he is surprised to find it relatively… homely.

A couch takes up the majority of the main living space, bracketing the sunken area where a coffee table sits. The couch’s back is graced with a long, fleece blanket that looks well-loved and Sandayu can’t help but picture V sitting on the couch, wrapped in the blanket as he watches a movie or reads. Sandayu runs his hand across it, relishing the softness that graces his fingertips. 

The rest of the apartment is just the same, bookshelves stuffed full of knick-knacks and books, most in English but a few in Russian, and an unsettling amount of coding books. There’s a room that’s locked with a padlock, an actual padlock, and directly across from that is a door that leads to what must be the bathroom, because when Sandayu presses his ear against it he can hear the sound of a shower running and the guitar riffs of Night City’s rock station. 

At least he knows that V is home now. 

Stepping away from the restroom he makes for the small window, leaning against it to face the bathroom. He has invaded V’s home, and so the least he can do is face him head-on when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

A sound comes from his size and when Sandayu looks down he is surprised to find a cat looking back up at him, its head tilted quizzically. It stands to sniff at his hand when Sandayu offers it, rubbing the side of its face against his fingers. He probably shouldn’t but Sandayu picks the cat up, head tilting to the side as the cat snuggles up against him. 

They stay like that for a bit, the bodyguard and the cat, one enjoying the pets while the other waits.

The shower shuts off eventually, shuffling sounds coming from the bathroom as V moves around. When the door opens, V steps out, towel around his waist, and Sandayu forgets to breathe. He must do something, however, because V freezes, eyes focused forward on his wardrobe.

“If you are here to rob me, I’m going to urge you to think twice because I am very tired and I will fight you naked.” V turns to look at him and his eyes go wide, surprise evident in his eyes.

“I am not here to rob you.” Sandayu corrects, trying to hold up a hand to pacify him. The cat in his arms objects and braces itself against his chest to chase after his hand. It relents only when he goes back to scratching its chin. “I would like to… talk. If you are willing.”

V stares at him for a few seconds, long enough that Sandayu would squirm if not for his training before he gestures for the man to speak. He’s still wearing the towel, Sandayu notes.

“I. You are frustrating.” Sandayu says, all tact, all the things he had planned going on the window. His words cause V to laugh, a wonderfully frustrating sound, and the other man faces him fully, gesturing for the other to continue.

“Well I can’t say I haven’t been called worse, but that certainly takes the cake for recent times.”

V’s comment draws a frustrated sound from Sandayu and he disentangles the cat from himself, placing it on the ground where it immediately weaves between his legs, meowing for attention.

“I do not understand you.” His tone is snappish, defensive, but this is not working the way he wants. “You are a murderer and a thief, a common street mercenary who no one should bat an eye at. You bested me using a gun and no formal training, which should not have happened. I cannot stop thinking about that night and how infuriating it was, how infuriating you are. You are the first person to have bested me since Takemura and it should not have happened.”

The cat meows again and Sandayu picks it up, hugging it to his chest. The animal is not his but he finds comfort in having it near, using its purring to ground himself as well as a shield in hopes that V won’t attack him. 

V stares at him for a few moments before letting out a laugh, leaning against the wall as he takes Sandayu in. His gaze is predatory, searching Sandayu for any open weakness and for a brief second he worries that the cat will not spare him. That V will throw the animal aside to get to Sandayu. 

After a moment he pushes off the wall, stalking towards Sandayu. Once within a few inches of the other V reaches out, scratching at his cat’s chin before pulling the creature free from Sandayu. Sensing its master the cat becomes even more compliant, allowing herself to be held on her back and V’s arms.

“She likes you.” V smiles. “So maybe you aren’t all bad.” 

“Thank you. I am sorry that I broke into your apartment.” With what room he has Sandayu bows. “I was. I do not know what I hoped to accomplish by coming here.” 

V bends down, placing his cat on the floor and shooing her away. 

“Well, judging by the way you’re talking I say you either want to fight me or fuck me.” He says it so openly, so matter-of-factly that Sandayu blanches, head rearing back as he looks down at the other man. In truth, he wasn’t sure why he had come; Hanako had urged him to meet with V and figure out what it was that he wanted from the other man. 

Now that he is here… Sandayu is not sure what he wants.

V stands to his full height, a few inches shorter than Sandayu, and arches a brow as he waits. He must realize something that Sandayu does not, because he reaches out and rests a hand on Sandayu’s chest, coming in closer to the other man. V moves them around, forcing Sandayu away from the window and turning him so his back faces into the room; the two of them walk until Sandayu’s knees hit something and he goes tumbling back, caught by the mattress of V’s bed. 

Standing between Sandayu’s legs V looks divine, covered only in his towel. Hanako and V are right: Sandayu does not know if he wishes for V to join him in the bed or pull out a gun and start a fight.

“I don’t have a cock.” V says, toying with the towel at his waist. “So…” He waits, trying to see if there will be a problem. It takes Sandayu a moment to realize what it is that he means and once he does he shakes his head.

“Good.” V smiles, dropping the towel. “Start stripping, because I’m not in the mood for a fight today.” Sandayu blinks and then begins removing his own clothes, the last button breaking as he yanks his shirt over his head. The pants and his boats are easier, V’s assistance welcomed as he throws a boot across the apartment.

V wastes no time in joining Sandayu on the bed, straddling his lap as he bends over and grabs his hands, Sandayu giving him the reins as he interlocks their fingers and then drags both of their hands until they rest above Sandayu’s head. “I want you to listen to me, do you understand?”

“What makes you think that you are in charge?” Sandayu makes to sit up, only to be knocked down when V plants a hand in his chest and leans forward with his full weight. He smirks, a hand catching Sandayu’s jaw.

“I told you,” V runs his tongue along his lips. “Servitude looks good on you.”

\-----

Later, with their sweat cooling on their skin, Sandayu finds himself staring up at V’s ceiling and wondering if this will mean anything in the long run. 

Hanako still means to trust both Takemura and V, use them against her brother and restore honor to not only her family but to company as well. Takemura, Sandayu knows, will be a sure bet, loyal to the end and never one to back down from a fight. He will be justice. V will be… He doesn’t know what V will be. 

“Hey.” A hand slaps against his side and Sandayu jumps. Glancing down he finds staring back up at him with one eye, the rest of his face squished against Sandayu’s chest. “Stop brooding and sleep. Just. Let tomorrow be tomorrow.”

“Did you think that way while you worked for Arasaka?” Sandayu gives V’s shoulder a little shake. 

“No, but having a living parasite in my mind that’s killing me has changed my perspective of things.”

Sandayu hums softly. He hadn’t thought about that. V smacks him again.

“Seriously, sleep. If you’re lucky I’ll make you breakfast.”

Sandayu laughs softly, rolling them around so that his front is pressed to V’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> AT SOME POINT
> 
> i'll write the smut scene. i made a promise.


End file.
